


Pale Pink

by twinkjohnmurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, This is so depressing, it's just a quick poetry drabble but it's sad so, lowercase for aesthetic purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkjohnmurphy/pseuds/twinkjohnmurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>murphy’s favourite colour was pale pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Pink

murphy's favourite colour was pale pink.

it was the colour of his scars,  
and the colour his skin turned when he blushed

it was the colour of his boyfriend’s tongue,  
and the colour of the hickies on his neck

it was the colour of the pretty pills he swallowed,  
and the colour of his lips after too much alcohol

it was the colour of the sky the morning his boyfriend found him,  
and the colour of the flowers that wilted on his grave

pale pink had always been bellamy’s favourite colour too.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this isn't very good and it's also really sad i just had to get it out of my head  
> let me know what you think <3


End file.
